cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Baron Terror
History The Area now known as The Duchy of Death has a bloodstained history, at the beginning of this age many civil wars have been fought over small scraps of land, the majority of which being steppe or arid desert. It was in this period of turmoil that a young idealist would rise up against the old inadequate regime and install a period of peace and diligence throughout the land. Baron Terror, the beloved ruler of the Duchy, came from a humble background, however due to his sheer charisma and aggressive nature was able to band together a small, tight nit group of followers during the dark days of the Duchy (then a kingdom) and organize them into a dedicated armed force with which he could challenge the corrupt government, and misguided rebels who had both brought decades of war to the broken land. Baron Terror soon gained a vast support base from the agricultural masses, due to his dedicated work in improving the lives of those who came under his control in the many battle across the country side. Many joined his forces, and his ranks swelled with eager recruits willing to die for there leader. The old capital of the kingdom, its name lost to time, was the focus of the civil war, with each inch of every street in dispute between the various fractions embroiled in the conflict. It made for the perfect target in the eyes of the Baron, and its capture could possibly end the war, bring down the government and forcing anti-government rebels to accept his leadership. The siege of the capital was fierce, but effective. In only a few weeks most of the city was under the control of Baron Terror’s forces, with only the core left in the hands of government loyalists. The royal family had fled long ago, and with morale at an all time low, most of the loyalist forces surrendered without much of a fight, and the Baron moved onto the royal palace. After giving a long winded speech regarding the future of his people, he proclaimed the creation of the Duchy in place of the old Kingdom. In his first action as leader, he ordered the total evacuation of the capital; everyone was forced to leave, although the city had already long since fallen into ruin. After this was complete, the city was put to flame, and all traces of it were wiped from the land. Baron Terror then led the population south, down the river Volga and onto the shores of the Caspian, where he founded the new capital, Necropolis, named as a place of death, to commemorate the total destruction of the Kingdom, and the countless lives lost to war and famine. Following all this Baron Terror lost his mind, and completely gave up on serious intellectual thought and instead began gathering virgin girls to be sacrificed to the great blood god. Rumour has it that the name of this despicable beast is simply "Derp" a name that can cause unspeakable destruction to be wrought unto the planet. And so The International was blessed with this vile creature who cared more about dicks and boobies than revolution or class struggle ;_; (a tear for The International) History In CN Joined ICSN simply because it looked a bit "leftie" and being a teenager I jumped on that like a man on beer (or bacon). ICSN merged then I was in SWF. SWF burned in GW3 so I joined Silent and his merry men over at SE. - Work in Progress